Revenge, Diva Style
by Lyonene
Summary: The Divas are getting a bit sick and tired of being treated like mindless morons who will supposedly fall for any guy on the roster. It's time to remind some of the boys why the WWE Divas are called Smart, Powerful AND not just Sexy. Done by request.
1. Chapter 1

_Another request fic, this one from and for Devin. It's a bit of a stray from my usual stories in that the Diva's are prominently featured and there are NO OC's whatsoever. It'll be a short fic and done in probably five parts. Hope you enjoy!_

**Part 1**

"I am so sick and TIRED of this shit!" Melina screamed; tugging at her hair in frustration; pacing furiously in the Diva's locker room. "Why do men have to be total and complete shits?"

"Sshh." Mickie scolded, her arms wrapped around a sobbing Maria. "Honey, stop crying, you're going to make yourself sick."

"He finally got what he wanted and then he d-dumped me!"

Kelly Kelly was standing in the corner of the room with her arms folded over her chest; her usually lovely face contorted with anger and hurt.

They all looked up when Michelle McCool stormed in; looking exasperated.

"You and 'Taker get into another fight?" Melina almost sounded hopeful, nobody who was cheerful was allowed in the locker room tonight. They had already sent Layla packing for whistling.

"No," She said shortly, dropping down onto the bench with a sigh. "Shane."

That was all she needed to say, everyone in the room exchanged significant looks.

"Did you tell 'Taker?" Mickie pressed gently.

"Oh yeah, sure." Michelle snorted. "Because he'd only rip Shane's head off and lose his job, probably go to prison. I think not."

The final straw was when the Bella twins walked in, wearing identical disgusted looks.

Maria wiped her eyes; focusing on them. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked hoarsely.

"Bitchtista." They said in unison.

"He just asked us BOTH out." Nikki said scowling.

Brie nodded, pushing her dark hair over her shoulder. "He called it a 'double' date. As IF."

"Especially after everything he told everyone about…"

Melina and Kelly Kelly both growled.

"That I'm a nice girl but a bit of a drama queen?" Melina suggested.

"Or that I'm too 'immature' for him?" Kelly added scathingly.

"Well no kidding, you're how old?"

"Twenty-two."

"He probably felt like he was babysitting."

"Excuse me?! At least I'm not a drama bitch!"

"You little-"

Michelle and Mickie were quick to stop the pair from attacking each other.

"Let's not fight, ladies." Michelle said calmly. "Aren't we having enough problems without squabbling?"

Reluctantly they all agreed.

Now that calmness reigned, Mickie voiced what she had been mulling over in her mind. "What we need to do is show these jerks that just because they're men-"

"Assholes." Maria hiccupped.

"And powerful." Michelle added.

"They can't mess with us. And some revenge tossed in would be nice."

The Bellas cracked identical evil grins. Even Maria perked up a little.

Melina clapped her hands together, sharing a look with Kelly.

"We're in." Kelly said, breaking the silence that had ensued after the revenge comment.

Mickie inhaled sharply, glancing towards the door to make sure it was indeed shut. "Alright, this is what we're going to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Dave Bautista regarded himself in the full length mirror that adorned the door of his locker room; reaching up to smooth away a stray eyebrow hair before grinning at himself. Considering his age, he was quite well preserved, if he did say so himself.

The eyebrow he had been grooming arched when there was a soft rap at the door. "Come in?" Confusion turned into a charming, seductive grin when the Bella twins hesitantly stepped into the room. "Can I help you ladies?"

He wasn't sure which one was which, even with the tell-tale flower in the one on the right's hair, but guessed it was Nikki, who was smiling up at him.

"Well… we've thought about your… question, from the other day." 'Nikki' said slowly, her red lips remaining curved up. "About a 'double' date."

'Brie' giggled, shaking her head as if that were naughty.

Dave felt his grin growing wider.

***

"I hope you ladies enjoyed dinner." Dave said, just a little bit sourly; tucking his wallet into the back pocket of his black slacks. Considering how petite they were, he was wondering just where they were keeping all the food they had just eaten.

"It was delicious, David, thank you." Nikki, or was she Brie, said sweetly; blotting her lips with a delicate lace handkerchief that soon disappeared into her clutch.

Brie, or was it Nikkie, oh well, he christened them Twin 1 and Twin 2; wrapping an arm around each of them; his sour mood evaporating as Brie stared up at him. Unless he was mistaken –and when it came to the bedroom, Dave seldom was- she was given him 'come hither' eyes, sending a chill down his spine.

"I think… we should go somewhere… more comfortable." She said huskily.

"Oh yes," Her twin agreed. "Somewhere, more… _private_."

"Lead on ladies," He grinned. "Lead on."

***

This 'double' date idea had to be the best idea Dave had had in a long time, he thought as he shifted comfortably on the bed; reclining against the wall as he watched the twins prance around the room. His eyes feasted on them, taking in their identical red lingerie, watching as one of them poured three glasses of red wine. Smirking to himself, he began unbuttoning his dress shirt; holding out his arms when they joined him.

"Try this." Nikki said, raising the glass to his lips.

"Mmm…" He rumbled, taking a slow; deep sip, his eyes meeting hers.

Behind them, Brie smirked evilly.

***

"You know, if it was anyone else, I might feel bad." Brie commented dryly, kicking Dave lightly in the ribs with the toe of her sneaker.

Nikki nodded; taking a drink of her own, untainted wine and watched as Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs finished packing away their… things. The sisters had changed _before_ the on-screen brothers had arrived; both much more comfortable in jeans and sweaters, opposed to the garish lingerie they had been wearing.

All for the sake of revenge.

"Ladies, enjoy the rest of your night." Mark said as he helped Glenn hoist David up; each man taking either legs or arms.

"We'll just get this trash outta your way." Glenn added with a vicious grin; though he winked at them.

Brie and Nikki both giggled.

Revenge was sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Dolph Ziggler arched a pale eyebrow when he seen Mickie James sitting in the hotel bar, at the counter on a stool; nursing a glass of something he would definitely term 'girly'. Smoothing down his hair and doing a breath check; he ambled her way. "This seat taken?"

Mickie shifted on her seat; glancing at him disinterestedly before shrugging. "I don't care, free country; right?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly, sliding onto the stool beside her and signaled for the bartender.

"No, of course not." Her voice was a little bit shrill; snorting before finishing her drink and waved it in the air. "I need another one!" She sang.

It occurred to Dolph that Mickie was intoxicated; hiding a grin and plastered a concerned look on his face. "How many have you had, Mickie?"

She squinted at him before glancing at the bartender, still waving her glass. "How many have I had?"

"Six." The man set her drink down in front of her. "That'll be the seventh."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Keep 'em coming, honey."

"Um, Mickie, why are you drinking?"

Mickie snorted, her smile fading. "I am SO sick of MEN!"

A sympathetic look adorned his face now. "What happened?"

Her eyes scrunched, looking almost teary. "I got dumped…" She sniffled; her shoulders drooping miserably.

And that was all the opening Dolph needed to begin worming his way in. He had been working on Mickie for some time but she had always turned him down; now he knew why. She was beautiful and betting a fox in the sack; of course, women who had been recently dumped were especially interesting in the bedroom as they usually felt they had a lot to prove.

"Hey, put her drinks on my tab." He ordered when his beer was set before him. "And you heard the lady, keep them coming."

Mickie gave him a watery smile.

***

"You are SOOOO sweet and nice, Mr. Ziggles." Mickie crooned; gripping Dolph by the chin and gave his head a vigorous shake. "You're weally a gentleman, ya know dat?"

Dolph just kept smiling; his arm firmly wrapped around her waist to keep her from toppling as he helped Mickie off the elevator; looking down the hallway. "Which room is yours?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"At the very end of the HALLLL!" She pointed; giggling before sighing. "I don't think I can walk…"

"I've got you."

"You're so nice, Mr. Ziggles, have I told you that?"

John Morrison was going to die for calling him that. Inwardly clenching his teeth, Dolph kept the smile on his face. "I try to be." He grunted; catching her when she toppled; making sure his hands did not go where they actually wanted too.

John Morrison was going to die for calling him that. Inwardly clenching his teeth, Dolph kept the smile on his face. "I try to be." He grunted; catching her when she toppled; making sure his hands did not go where they actually wanted too.

"Maria was so wrong about you," She whispered; staring up into his eyes; moistening her lips.

Dolph bent down ever so slightly.

"You are not an insensitive little shit."

And then promptly pulled away.

***

Mark and Glenn arched an eyebrow; both listening with narrowed eyes as Dolph sweet talked the 'drunk' Mickie James, both men standing in the doorway of her hotel room; having been given keys earlier in the day.

"Just, let me…" Dolph was whispering frantically, his hands running up and down her sides. "I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"But, I don't-"

"Mickie, come on, you know you-"

Mark cleared his throat.

Looking like he had shit himself, Dolph all but jumped away from her; quickly fastening the fly of his jeans. "What- what are you doing here?" He demanded hoarsely. "What's going on?"

Mickie's drunken state suddenly evaporated as she sat up, smiling brightly at the two men. "Just in time."

"Wait, you're- You're drunk?"

"On Shirley Temples?" Mickie snorted, rolling her eyes and walked over to pat his cheek patronizingly. "I don't think so, Mr. Ziggles." She stepped away. "He's ALL yours, gentlemen."

Mark and Glenn both smiled unpleasantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

"You do realize if Mark ever finds out," Michelle said delicately, toying with the thin gold bracelet round her wrist as she stared down at the bed. "He'll murder us both."

Shane stared down at her, a drink in one hand; the other busy unbuttoning his shirt. "He doesn't ever have to find out." He said in what was supposed to clearly be a reassuring tone of voice. "You don't have to tell him and I will never tell anyone."

Michelle smiled hesitantly at him, knowing damn well that was a lie but didn't show him that she knew it. "Promise?" She asked in a whisper.

"I promise." Shane downed the rest of his drink; his eyes giving her an appreciative once over before smiling confidently at her.

Before he could join her on the bed, Michelle stood up. "I think I would like a drink." She said evenly; looking at him through lowered lashes and gave Shane a shy smile.

The slightest hint of a frown spread across his lips before being replaced with his charming smile –a smile that had lured a bevy of beauties into his bed, along with his wealth of course, Shane wasn't entirely moronic. "Of course."

***

Mark was leaning against the hallway wall when Michelle opened the door and stuck out her head. "He's out." She declared, sounding satisfied.

Grunting, Mark pushed away from the wall and gestured Glenn to follow.

Shane lay face down on the floor near the bar; a discarded baton beside him.

Glenn glanced at Michelle. "What'd you do to him?"

She shrugged. "Knocked his ass out of course."

"Who gives a flyin' rat's ass what she did, let's get this shit back to the warehouse with the rest of them." Mark grunted; making sure that after he had hoisted the McMahon Prince up; to knock his head against the wall.

Twice.

***

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Shut it, Ziggler, my head is throbbing…"

Dave just groaned, unable to form a coherent thought. The last thing he remembered was the twins, the luscious twins preparing… "Where the hell are those bitches?"

Giggling answered him, a lot of giggling.

The lighting was already dim so it was hard for the trio who soon discovered they were all dangling from a hook, back to back to back no less, to make out who was doing the giggling.

Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Melina, Kelly Kelly, Maria and finally the Bellas all stepped into the small patch of light; each woman looking like they had just won the lottery and planned on doing something evil with their winnings.

"Michelle, what is going on?" Shane demanded in a would be calm voice, trying to ignore the throbbing on the back of his head; also trying to remember just what had happened. He had gone to fix her a drink as she had asked and then… nothing, at least until now.

Dave was looking back and forth between Melina and Kelly who seemed to have become friends or some shit because they were standing side by side in the same pose; arms folded over their chests, eyebrow arched and lips pursed. Then he glanced at the trying to appear innocent Bella twins; comprehension that something devious was up beginning to settle in.

Ziggler was just glaring hatefully at his ex-girlfriend.

"You gentlemen, and trust me I'm using that term lightly," Mickie began with a snort, smiling wickedly when Dolph shot a panicked look at her. "Think you're untouchable. You think you can have any woman you want and you don't give two shits about anyone's feelings."

"Mickie, that's not true-"

Maria huffed. "Not true? You prick! You dumped me after we-"

"Bumped uglies."

"THANK YOU, Melina."

Melina just shrugged, walking up to tap her hand on Dave's thigh. "And you… you're just a womanizer who needs to be taught a little lesson."

"We ALL know why Shane is here." Michelle snorted, hearing a chorus of 'no shits' from her friends. "He's just a pompous ass who thinks we're all hired into the company for his entertainment."

"Now, ladies, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement." Shane began, clearing his throat; obviously ready to cut a deal of some sort. The next word fell flat as he watched Glenn and Mark step into his line of vision; Mark looking like he wanted to kill him and swallowed hard.

Dolph and David were both craning their necks to see what was going on.

"Boys, we have a camera; some hired working girls and addresses for… a wife, a lawyer and someone's mother." Glenn smirked, arching an eyebrow.

Dolph gasped. "Not my momma!"

"You two have fun." Michelle laughed, blowing a kiss to Mark before joining the other women in leaving; letting the two giants have their own fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

_One Week Later…_

"Has anyone heard from Shane?" Michelle asked, pressing her upside down glass into the bowl of salt before setting it upright; watching as Melina poured in the margarita.

"Uh, nope. Come to think of it, Dave and Dolph have been absent too…" Maria said thoughtfully and then shrugged. "Oh well, good riddance."

"Cheers!" Nikki and Brie called, clinking their glasses together.

"Just what did Mark and Glenn do to them?" Kelly asked, not entirely sure she really wanted to know what the devious duo had done.

"Mark said Glenn hired some… hookers, they'd gotten a camera and I don't know." Michelle murmured, shrugging and cleared her throat. "Oh well, not my problem."

Melina nodded in agreement, clearly not about to be put out over anything that might have been disturbing towards the guys as they clearly deserved it.

Mickie burst into the hotel suite; looking fit to be tied she was grinning so hard. "Guess what I brought?" She waved a DVD around. "The Best of Shane McMahon, Dave Bautista and Mr. Ziggles."

"How?!"

"Glenn, apparently he's passing out copies to whoever wants them." Mickie looked concerned for a moment, not for any of the trio but for Glenn, hoping this didn't get him in trouble or something.

"Well put that bitch in!" Melina ordered, filling her own glass with the lime concoction and settling herself down on the bed between the Bellas.

In a few minutes, the women were comfortably settled with their margaritas and the DVD was ready to roll.

Within the first two minutes, the women themselves were rolling. Dolph was screaming something about his mommy while what looked like a transvestite approached him.

"But they're still tied up, doesn't that make this look bad?"

"Let's face it, you think any of those smchucks are going to admit to this happening?" Michelle said with a snort. "No matter who sees it, they're going to deny it till the day they die and if they don't, well.... Mark said he's not worried so I'm not either."

"Of course, we're not on it."

"Hey, Mark said he and Glenn don't make a sound and they edited out the guys screaming their names."

"Ohhhh, your boyfriend is a bad, bad man, that's sexy."

Michelle shot Nikki a look. "Paws off bitch."

They watched maybe ten minutes of the DVD and finally had to turn it off, all of them looking at each other with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"That was sick." Maria said in an awed whisper.

***

"Momma, momma, it isn't like that!" Dolph whimpered, cringing as his mother began slapping him over his head with her purse, right there in the middle of the airport where she had met him. "Momma, I swear I-"

"You filthy, disgusting, whore of a man!" She shrieked. "I raised you better! I didn't raise you to have sex crazed orgies with other men and… and hoochies!"

Dolph was right red; shielding his head with his hands as his mother's words attracted a lot of attention. A second later he was yelping as she gripped his thumb between her thumb and forefinger.

"You young man, are going STRAIGHT to Confession!"

***

"What do you mean she's suing me?!" Dave bellowed, the tendons in his neck bulging. "We're divorced, she-"

"She has every right to take you back to court now that videos of past indiscretions are surfacing."

Dave slapped himself in the face, knowing it was either swallow his pride and let the ex-wife take him for a turn on the money-go-round or humiliate himself further. "That video is… recent…" He growled.

"Well… the date throughout the entire film says it's not."

"There's two other men in it! One who's new!"

"This is just you… Sir."

"What?!"

His ex-wife's lawyer just smiled sweetly. "Of course, she is willing to settle out of court, providing you're willing to compensate the emotional distress this has caused her. You know… finding out the man she was married too at the time was not only a womanizer but also… into… other… things."

Dave just groaned.

***

"Shane, Shane, your parents are here."

Shane waved Marissa off, groaning as he rolled over. He just wanted to sleep away the rest of his life; sighing when he heard Vince's voice booming throughout their loft. Knowing it was either getting up or them coming in, he opted for getting up.

As soon as he was in the living room, he really wished he had stayed in bed. Vince was pacing a hole in his brand new carpet while Linda, though red around the eyes, was staring at him almost coldly.

Marissa had her arms folded over her chest; her back to him as she stared at something on the TV. "Shane…" Her voice was strangled, choked. "I think you should see this…"

Frowning, he stepped around to look at what had gotten her attention; his jaw dropping until it formed a perfect O.

"We, young man, need to talk." Vince said, fire almost coming out of his nostrils. "About your resignation, therapy and the amount of money it's going to take to cover… THIS…" He gestured forcefully at the television. "Up."

"Not to mention legal fees." Marissa spoke up, tears streaming silently down her face.

"Legal fees?" He echoed in a whisper, turning to face his wife who was looking at him as if he was something dirty.

"For our divorce."

***

Word quickly got around what had happened and change in the locker room was swift. Any other sexual harassment or asshole boyfriend behavior stopped quickly as it became a common threat to 'go see the Undertaker and Kane' or to 'have a chat with Mickie and Michelle and see what was to be done'.

But of course, Glenn and Mark always denied their involvement. With straight faces and wicked gleams in their eyes.

The women on the other hand… they were more than willing to put a slimeball in his place.

For the most part, the men behaved.

THE END


End file.
